da_icefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
君色 (bài hát)
'君色 '(Kimiiro,'' Your color/Màu của em'') là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên của Da-iCE, phát hành ngày 30/8/2017, bài hát thứ 6 trong album BET phát hành ngày 8/8/2018 và là bài hát thứ 12 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST phát hành ngày 6/6/2019. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, 1 bản tiếng Nhật và 1 bản tiếng Anh. * Lời bài hát: Lauren Kaori * Nhạc: Erik Lidbom, TAKAROT * Sắp xếp: TAKAROT, Shinji Tanaka * Vũ đạo bởi Oguri & NOPPO (s**t kingz) Tham khảo * Lời bài hát trên trang web chính thức Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) Here we go again My heart is burning with the summer love Every time I'm with you We just joke around and laugh together I keep on falling for you, Just more oh oh oh... I like the way that you are, Girl, You are so beautiful But I just hide my feelings in my heart Tried to wait for you But I can't help but calling up your phone All the time, Girl, I'm trying to play it cool with you We can be friends or even maybe more than that I just wanna be by your side Hey, Baby girl I just wanna tell you how much I need you I can feel my heart melting away Everytime I look at you I want you want you to be mine I just wanna hold you now Like I keep on reaching for the stars up in the summer sky, Kimi Iro My heart is burning with the summer love... One more time I want you want you to be mine I just wanna hold you now Like I keep on reaching for the stars up in the summer sky, Kimi Iro Ever since I met you I feel I like I don't know who I am Like I'm a different person Don't you know oh oh oh... Crazy for you baby And I know the chance is 'Maybe' I wanna know how you're feeling about me Whenever we talk Try to hear it in your voice and I just look for signs of love I've been trying to make a move to you But I'm too scared to tell you how I feel in my heart Don't wanna lose what is between you & I Hey, Baby girl I just wanna tell you how much I need you I can feel my heart melting away Everytime I look at you I want you want you to be mine I just wanna hold you now Like I keep on reaching for the stars up in the summer sky, Kimi Iro Get you out of my head Get you out of my heart I've been trying to forget you baby I'm just lost in your eyes when you smile at me, I fall back again oh oh oh oh Hey, Baby girl I just wanna tell you how much I need you I can feel my heart melting away Everytime I look at you I want you want you to be mine I just wanna hold you now Like I keep on reaching for the stars up in the summer sky, Kimi Iro My heart is burning with the summer love... One more time I want you want you to be mine I just wanna hold you now Like I keep on reaching for the stars up in the summer sky, Kimi Iro Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= Here we go again 心を焦がす Summer love ふざけあったり　笑いあってる時も 気になってるよ　いつも oh oh oh... 飾らなくても Girl, you are so beautiful ひた隠しにする My heart すぐに理由探しては Calling up your phone All the time　クールに装うけど 今のまま or even　それ以上　近くなりたいよ ねぇ Baby girl　今すぐ好きだって言いたくて 目が合うたび心溶かしていくけど I want you want you to be mine　抱きしめたいよ 届きそうで届かない 夏空は君色 心を焦がす Summer love One more time I want you want you to be mine　抱きしめたいよ 届きそうで届かない 夏空は君色 出会ってからは　地に足がつかずに 別人みたい Don't you know oh oh oh... Crazy for you baby　賭けても Chance は "Maybe" 君はどう思ってるの？ Whenever we talk　無意識に探してしまう Signs of love　前に進みたくても 歯がゆさと愛おしさが胸を　掴んで離してくれない ねぇ Baby girl　今すぐ好きだって言いたくて 目が合うたび心溶かしていくけど I want you want you to be mine　抱きしめたいよ 届きそうで届かない 夏空は君色 忘れたらいいのかと　何度も思う　なのに その笑顔見るたびに I fall back again oh oh oh oh ねぇ Baby girl　今すぐ好きだって言いたくて 目が合うたび心溶かしていくけど I want you want you to be mine　抱きしめたいよ 届きそうで届かない 夏空は君色 心を焦がす Summer love One more time I want you want you to be mine　抱きしめたいよ 届きそうで届かない 夏空は君色 |-| Rōmaji= Here we go again Kokoro wo kogasu Summer love Fuzake attari　warai atteru toki mo Ki ni natteru yo　itsumo oh oh oh... Kazaranakute mo Girl, you are so beautiful Hitakakushi ni suru My heart Sugu ni riyuu sagashite wa Calling up your phone All the time　kuuru ni yosoou kedo Ima no mama or even　sore ijou　chikaku naritai yo Nee Baby girl　ima sugu suki da tte iitakute Me ga au tabi kokoro tokashite iku kedo I want you want you to be mine dakishimetai yo Todokisou de todokanai Natsuzora wa kimi iro Kokoro wo kogasu Summer love One more time I want you want you to be mine　dakishimetai yo Todokisou de todokanai Natsuzora wa kimi iro Deatte kara wa　ji ni ashi ga tsukazu ni Betsujin mitai Don't you know oh oh oh... Crazy for you baby　kakete mo Chance wa "Maybe" Kimi wa dou omotteru no? Whenever we talk　muishiki ni sagashite shimau Signs of love　mae ni susumitakute mo Hagayu-sa to itooshi-sa ga mune wo　tsukande hanashite kurenai Nee Baby girl　ima sugu suki da tte iitakute Me ga au tabi kokoro tokashite iku kedo I want you want you to be mine dakishimetai yo Todokisou de todokanai Natsuzora wa kimi iro Wasuretara ii no ka to　nando mo omou nanoni Sono egao miru tabi ni I fall back again oh oh oh oh Nee Baby girl　ima sugu suki da tte iitakute Me ga au tabi kokoro tokashite iku kedo I want you want you to be mine dakishimetai yo Todokisou de todokanai Natsuzora wa kimi iro Kokoro wo kogasu Summer love One more time I want you want you to be mine　dakishimetai yo Todokisou de todokanai Natsuzora wa kimi iro Video Da-iCE - 12th single「君色」Music Video【Full ver.】 Da-iCE - 12th single「君色」-Lyric- (2017.8.30 Release!!) Da-iCE a-nation live - Kimi Iro (eng sub) Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Bet Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best